The Legend of ZeldaLegend's End
by Particleman87
Summary: My first fic, about the Hero of Time and how his epic legend comes to a close. Rated for violence and possible mild language.


Yes, this is my first fic ever, so don't expect too much. Prologue occurs during OOT, then takes off 300 years later. I promise more soon, and please review!

Prologue

The sacred, cold steel known as the Master Sword flashed in the dying fires as it was thrust through the now-useless body armour. The boy stared in shock at those red-hot embers as they seared into his soul. The girl ran forward, raising her arms to the sky. Gannondorf vainly tried to stand, but the combined weight of his massive bulk and the cold, empty pain in his chest prevented him from doing so. Six luminous beings descended from the sky and formed a circle around the King of the Gruedos. As they opened the barrier into The Void, Gannondorf managed to roar,

"Curse you Sages!" he was lowered into the swirling, chaotic energy of nothingness.

"Curse you Zelda!!!" he shrieked. The barrier, so high above...

"CURSE YOU LINK!!!!!!!!" Gannondorf bellowed.

"I will plague your descendants for generations!" he sneered, hoping to unnerve them all, if only for a moment.

Just as the small sliver of a sky sealed up, miles above, a sudden thought struck him.

"As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." he spat as the barrier sealed in a flash of color. The colors swirled around him and then...nothing.

Gannondorf glared in all directions, half-expecting to see the fires of hell shoot up around him, or some other punishment conjure out of nothingness that he knew (but would never admit) he deserved from his evil life. But nothing came. Come to think of it, that's just what there was-nothing. White above him, below him, on all sides-all around him as he slowly fell into infinity. Suddenly the truth dawned on him that this was what he was in for-nothing. No enemies to kill, no wars to fight, no innocents to torture-nothing. He would slowly but surely drive himself mad. But someone would come for him, Gannondorf reasoned, to deliver him a _real_ punishment, one that he himself would have inflicted upon a captive. Time slowly passed, more minutes than Gannondorf could count, and yet no one came. He was forgotten-this was his judgment.

Several hours trickled by, each progressing slower than the one before it, if that was possible.

Suddenly an evil laugh echoed around him. Then a voice said:

"Well well, look who it is."

Gannondorf thrashed around wildly, trying to locate the sound of the voice. "Who are you?! Where are you?!" he yelled.

The voice laughed again, its cold mocking voice cutting through Gannondorf like a blade. "I am, well...that's not important right now. All you need to know is that I've come to release you."

"What??!! You are??!!" exclaimed Gannondorf. He'd only been in here for four hours and already he was leaving.

"Well, yes. But, you see, I can only let you out in 100 years."

"WHAT! I'll be dead then!" roared Gannondorf.

"No. You have the Triforce of Power, and that can sustain you while in The Void."

"But still..." Gannondorf didn't like the idea of a 100 year wait.

"Do not worry. Already it has been 87 years."

"Of course not, you fool," spat Gannondorf. "It's been a few hours, nothing more."

"There is nothing in The Void, not even time. Look at your home as it is now."

Abruptly in front of Gannondorf appeared a view of a vast landscape, much of it water. The sands of the desert he knew as a boy was now changed into mud from the endless rainfall. The fields, now marshes and bogs, were overgrown with filth and slime. The forest was a swamp, housing much evil.

"This-this is not Hyrule..." stammered Gannondorf angrily. "This is some-"

"It is Hyrule, my friend. And soon it will be as you now see." Gannondorf saw a vast, deep ocean, stretching for miles in all directions. Mountaintops, reaching far into the ski. Countless islands, housing strange and wondrous creatures. But, most impressive of all, the vast, blue, rolling ocean.

"This...is...Hyrule?" gasped Gannondorf.

"Yes, my friend," confirmed the voice. "And now, you return!"

With that, Gannondorf was hurled into the picture of the ocean, felt the wind whipping around him, over him, under him, through him. At last, he slammed hard onto the ground. On sand.

"Now, we shall live," murmured the voice. "Now, we shall kill. Now we shall rule!"

The voice laughter echoed into the nothingness of The Void.


End file.
